


The Perks of Deserting

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Femslash Febraury, Humor, Minor Finnrey, Minor Phasma/Leia, Minor reysma, Phasma is a raging lesbian, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one where Phasma deserts the First Order, finds out she’s a raging lesbian, and tries to ask Finn for love advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perks of Deserting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/2821.html?thread=4219141#cmt4219141
> 
> I didn't do all of the +s, but I hope that you like it anyways! i had hints of phasma with all the girls you mentioned at least :)

Somehow, deserting from the First Order _hasn’t_ been the weirdest thing that has happened to Phasma this month. The weirdest thing has probably been how her heart rate speeds up and she doesn’t know how to talk the moment that a pretty girl looks her way. She had thought that she was sick at first, after realizing how often her heart beat at lightspeed. There had to be something wrong with her when she started getting nervous and lightheaded and _giggly_ all the time. But then she realized that it was only when she was around attractive women, and _then_ she realized what exactly that meant. Phasma discovers soon into her tenure with the Resistance that she it means a huge lesbian, like the gayest gay that has ever gayed. 

 

 

Phasma had never gotten _crushes_ before. Or at least, she never had until a week ago when she started getting them  _all of the time._ It happened with Rey, the scavenger girl that defeated Kylo Ren. Phasma can sort of understand that one, at least. The girl’s pretty in a fierce way, and she’s stronger than anyone should be, both with the force and physically. Rey is also in a relationship with FN- _Finn_ , Phasma reminds herself. _His name is Finn, and he’s no more a traitor than you._

 

Phasma does her best to ward that crush off, and it works alright. If she reminds herself that it can’t happen, it gets better.

 

Then it happens with the _General,_ and Phasma turns into a blushing, stuttering mess. General Organa is gorgeous, competent, and commands a room in a manner that makes Phasma go weak in the knees. Phasma tells herself that she has to ward that one off as well. The General’s much higher above her in rank, twenty years her senior, and _grieving her dead husband._ So yeah, that’s probably not the crush to pursue. That’s the one to stomp on until it bleeds out and dies.

 

But then Phasma meets _Jessika Pava,_ and all of her well-laid plans of just killing her crushes fly out the window. Jessika is only a few years younger than her, a little bit cocky, and she actually flirts with Phasma, _blatantly_. A hand on her arm, a flirty smile, an innuendo- Phasma finds it hard to breathe when she’s around the pilot.

 

And then she finds out that the other girl is _single._ Phasma has no idea what to do with that information, because that means that it’s plausible that something could happen between them. Phasma decides that she should at least _try_ with this one. She has no idea how to pursue a relationship, though. In the First Order, fraternization was forbidden, and she’s since learned that they used suppressants to ensure that the urges weren’t even present. Now she’s an adult who has been left completely clueless about this sort of thing, and she doesn’t really know who to ask.

 

The only person that makes any sense to ask is Finn, because not only has he went through pretty much the same thing, and he’s also got a _girlfriend._ Phasma decides to do just that.

 

Phasma knocks on the door of Finn’s chambers, and she realizes that she has never spoken to the former trooper without wearing her helmet. It makes her feel naked, but before she can do anything about it, Finn opens up the door.

“Um,” Finn says, “hi Phasma?” He sounds incredibly confused at the sight of her, and Phasma understands why. They haven’t exactly spoken to each other after the incident at the Starkiller.

“You know to talk to women,” she says, cutting straight to the chase.  

“I do?” he asks.

“You’re dating Rey,” Phasma says, “that must have happened somehow.”

“Well, yeah,” Finn says, “but it just sort of happened.”

“But what’s the secret?” Phasma asks. There has to be a trick to it, like learning how to properly shoot a blaster.

“What is this about?” Finn asks.

Phasma can feel herself blush, and she blurts out, “It’s none of your business.”

“Does Phasma have a crush?” Finn asks, in a similar tone to the one that he used on the Starkiller.

“I’m still stronger than you, FN- _Finn_ ,” she corrects. She won’t win herself any points by using his designation instead of the name that he’s chosen for himself.

Finn looks embarrassed for a moment, and says, “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” Phasma gives him a look that just says “duh”. Finn sighs as he tries to think of a response.

“I guess you’ve just got to talk to her,” Finn says, “and then let whatever happens happen.”

“That’s the worst advice that I’ve ever heard,” she says, and Finn shrugs, a small smile curling on his lips.

“I’m not an expert, the thing with Rey just sort of happen,” he says, “so I think that you’ve just got to do it. Maybe ask her to eat with you or something. Or like, ask if you can hold her hand. Make sure to _ask_ first, though. Rey doesn’t like it when I hold her hand without asking.” Phasma nods her head, because she suspects that’s just about all of the helpful advice that Finn has.

“Thank you, Finn,” she says. He smiles at her, and it almost feels like they’re friends, instead of superior officer and subordinate, or even curt acquaintances.

“If you ever need someone to talk to,” Finn says, sounding sincere,” you know where I live.”

“I might take you up on that,” Phasma says. Finn sends her a hesitant smile, and then Phasma leaves. She has a half-formed plan in her mind about how to initiate things with Jessika.

  
  


At dinner, Phasma sits down beside Jessika at the dining hall, and the other woman smiles at her.

“Hey Phasma,” she says.

“Hey Jessika,” Phasma says, her heart beating at lightspeed. She hopes that the woman doesn’t notice how much of a nervous wreck she is. Jessika and her friends keep talking about flying and family and other things of that sort, things that Phasma only half understands. Phasma interjects every once in awhile, and Jessika even laughs at her jokes, even though she knows that they’re terrible. She thinks that might be a good sign. Then Snap and Dameron excuse themselves. Jessika and Phasma are left alone at the table built for six, sitting right beside each other.

 

Jessika sends her a grin, and says, “I guess it’s just us now.” Phasma hates not wearing a helmet. She feels vulnerable, transparent, without the helmet to shield her facial expressions. She can tell that her blush is written for the world to see.

 

“Could I hold your hand?” she asks, all of her vocal inflection choppy and awkward. The embarrassment causes her to blush even brighter. The woman giggles and rolls her eyes lightly, but she takes Phasma’s hand under the table. They talk as they eat, and Phasma occasionally gives the hand underneath the table a little squeeze to remind herself that it’s there.

 

There are a lot of perks to this whole “deserting” thing, and she thinks that girls might be the biggest one.

 


End file.
